Presently portable sauce dispensers, such as ketchup, mayonnaise and mustard dispensers, are well known. Usually they are in the form of a flexible container in which a nozzle is disposed at the top thereof. In order to dispense the container's substance, a user turns the dispenser upside-down, and squeezes the flexible container.
One of the known problems of this type of dispensers is that some of their content cannot be dispensed, and actually it remains in the container.
The same problem applies also to toothbrush dispensers, jelly soap dispensers, and so on.
As such, there is a long felt need for a portable paste dispenser which is able to dispense its entire contents.